Two Rings
by songstobesung
Summary: "Will you marry me?" One awkward night after one year of being in love. Slash Puckurt. Oneshot.


"What up punk?" Puck walked up to an all too familiar person, whose tight ass jeans made him go, well, tight to say the very least. With those big blue eyes, or green eyes, or gray eyes sometimes, it took everything in Puck to no just kiss the poor love in front of everyone.

"I think after a year, you should call me 'Most Devine Awesome Stuff'." Kurt replied, stuffing his AP French book into the locker. Puck simply rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, totally trying to make sure he didn't come off gay in front of the entire school. Of course Kurt knew it took all his will power to not lock them in a closet together and play sex games (Puck now knew what he'd be thinking about in Math today). And Kurt always teased him, jutting his lower lip out and licking it slightly.

Puck really hated when he did that.

It killed him, and then he always had to let his fingers brush around a certain area, so Puck didn't get too hormonal and crazy and psycho man-bitch on Kurt, which normally resulted in a huge fight, that was always resolved in a day at most. So, he did what Noah Elijah Puckerman did best: Reply with a sexual innuendo that made Kurt blush scarlet, and become red wit fury at his immaturity.

And Puck loved it when that happened.

"I'll call you that tonight, even though you always talk during sex. And I should know, I'm topping." Puck winked at Kurt, who rolled his eyes.

Kurt looked over at Puck, before asking him a question.

"That's not what happened last night."

"Is it going to happen tonight?"

"No."

"Please?"

"No, I have something planned."

"Cool. When and where?"

"My house, seven thirtyish?"

"More like your bed, now."

"Shut your trap Noah."

"You know you love me."

"Someone has too. See you in Glee."

"Bye Princess!"

And with that the two headed off to their separate classes.

As Puck walked though, his hands stuffed in his pockets, he felt the smooth diamond ring in his pocket, and he smiled at the thought of Kurt's face when he saw it.

* * *

_Roses, violets, orange blossoms, and daisies,_ Kurt thought to himself, _pasta primavera, rolls, blanket, soft vanilla candles, and plush pillows._ And of course, the ring that was in the velvet box in his coat pocket. Kurt was about to throw up, he was so nervous. Kurt thought that Blaine could be the one, but no, it was that man-whore Puck, who he had always loved.

Tonight, on their one year anniversary, he was sure of it.

Kurt paced around the room, before tending to the pasta cooking. It smelled like heaven, even though Kurt's stomach was knotted like hell. After stirring it around, Kurt went to go get his iPod Touch, and get the playlist made for today, before putting it on repeat and shuffle. The first song that played was 'Don't Stop Believin' by Journey. He instantly started singing along, and felt at ease.

Suddenly, seven thirtyish needed to come sooner. And nowish.

Because, even though Kurt will deny it, he wishes he was in his bed with Puck too.

As long as Puck has a certain ring on his finger.

* * *

"I love it babe. You know how much I love roses."

Puck kissed Kurt on the cheek when he walked in, and the smell of roses hit him. They were red, his favorite color, as well as orange, Kurt's favorite color (surprisingly). He saw daisies mixed in, adding a little white and some other flowers he didn't recognize, but they looked pretty anyway.

Kurt took Puck's jacket, and smiled at his outfit choice. His favorite white shirt (on Puck) and beat up jeans with nice looking sneakers. Puck was actually trying to keep everything looking not like he rolled out of bed! Kurt knew today was defiantly the day Noah was going to be Mr. Hummel, along with him, Mr. Hummel.

With a dreamy sigh, Kurt showed Noah where to sit, and then they started eating pasta primavera.

"Kurt, this is so good."

"What the food or my lips?"

"Both, babe, both."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"Damn, you are so frikkin fine!"

"And you are too. I love your ass."

"You better."

"Bitch, I never lie."

"Good. Now kiss me right there, on my neck."

Kurt could feel Puck biting, slightly, but it felt so RIGHT! Kurt then wished he really didn't have on skinny jeans, but didn't care. Oh YES!

After a heavy make out session, they pulled apart, and at once, they both started talking.

"Kurt, I have something to say."

"Puck, I know this isn't going to be easy."

And as if they could hear each other, they kept on talking.

"But, I know I wanna be with you, because you're smoking, and you're Kurt."

"And I just feel safe, at home when I'm with you. Bliss, Noah, bliss."

"So, now you know…"

"Puck, I just want to let you know..."

"I love you."

"I love you."

"So Kurt Hummel,"

"So Noah Puckerman,"

"Will you marry me?"

Puck and Kurt were both on one knee, both looking at each other, and both utterly confused. Kurt showed Puck the slightly guyish diamond cut, on a band instead of a thin ring. There was a small sapphire in the middle of it, because Kurt wanted it to be special, just for him.

Puck had out a princess cut, probably for the nickname he had given Kurt, on a white gold ring, with the inscription on the inside reading 'Because I love you'.

Both bursted into laughter, as they slipped on the rings onto one another.

"So, now that were engaged, does that mean we can go to your bed?"

"Hell yeah Mr. Hummel!"

"No shit, Kurt, YOU'RE Mr. Puckerman!"

"Nuh-huh!"

"Uh-huh!"

Kurt unzipped Puck's pants, and then the unzipped his.

"I think this is a discussion that needs to wait till morning."

Puck swept him up, bridal style, before walking downstairs.

"You know," He commented, "Because I'm picking you up bridal style, you're Mr. Puckerman."

In which he received a slap from Kurt by saying this.

"Ow."

* * *

**This is a birthday present for the lovely Brenna (INSERTLASTNAMEHERE!) She is turning fifteen, and beware, she be getting that learner's permit:0 I'm staying clear of the roads;)**

**She wanted a romantic oneshot, but that failed epicly, so here's a funny one! Total Puck/Kurt Slash loving (if ya couldn't tell).**

**Love you Brenna!**

**-Madi**


End file.
